Après les retrouvailles, une promesse
by Ayma
Summary: le titre changera peut être... À Ishbal. Une jeune fille comme elle ne devrait pas tuer des gens, pourtant, elle est tireuse d'élite. Lui s'en veut qu'elle se soit engagée, il ne saurais l'expliquer mais il se sent responsable d'elle. RoyXRiza


**Si vous arrivez sur cette page c'est que : soit vous êtes une de mes ferventes lectrices (Ah bon, j'en ai ?) et vous vous êtes dis : « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu nous raconter encore ? » Soit vous aimez les Roy Riza ou tout simplement que vous vous ennuyez à mourir et que vous avez envie de passer le temps… Soit vous êtes un gros paumé et vous ne savez même plus comment vous êtes atterris ici. Lol**

**Pourquoi commencer une nouvelle fic alors que j'ai pas fini « Photos classée X » ? bah, ché pas… C'est marrant parce que c'est bien une des dernières idées qui ma traversée la tête et puis il a fallut que je l'écrive, non en fait j'a d'abord dessiné des passages. Ne vous en faite pas mon chapitre 5 de PCX (lol) est bientôt fini et j'essaierais de le publier dans la semaine. Non mon ordi est toujours mort et j'utilise le mac de mes parents (A BAS LES MAC VIVE LES PC), le seul avantage la dessu c'est que je suis sûr qu'il n'y ai pas de fautes d'orthographes… (j'ai horreur de ça, je supporte pas quand il y en a)**

**Hum que dire de plus que cette fic n'est pas du tout comme les autres… Qui a crus que je ne savais pas écrire des chose « sérieuses » ? Tout le monde ? Ah…**

**FMA à moi ? vous délirez là…, y'aurais que des Passages avec Roy et Riza.**

Chapitre 1 

La jeune femme tentait une foi de plus de bander sa main gauche, ça faisait déjà cinq fois qu'elle recommençait mais il faut dire qu'à une seule main, ce n'était pas très facile.

Elle était assise dans une tente, la sienne en fait. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, un matelas de fortune, un sac, une bassine d'eau et quelques boîtes de conserves…

À côté d'elle se trouvait sa veste, la chaleur lui étant insupportable, elle s'en séparait dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle avait les cheveux blonds, coupés très court et son visage, marqué par la poussière, la saleté et de quelques égratignures, exprimait une grande fatigue malgré son très jeune âge.

On pourrait presque la qualifier de jeune fille car elle ne devait pas dépasser les vingt ans mais le fusil posé à ses pieds démontrait avec brutalité que l'innocence de son enfance n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir …

En effet, son métier était de tuer des gens, on ne pouvait pas avoir pitié d'elle car c'était une tueuse, une meurtrière, un soldat et son travail lui interdisait d'éprouver une quelconque pitié envers ses ennemis. La seule chose que l'on pouvait faire était de se demander ce qu'une jeune fille comme elle faisait dans un tel endroit… Oui, jeune fille, le fait d'être tireuse d'élite ne l'empêchait pas de posséder encore un regard d'enfant, un regard triste et désabusé, un regard exprimant qu'on a compris que le monde n'est pas aussi merveilleux qu'on ne l'a toujours crus ou espéré… C'est la dure réalité.

Elle avait presque fini de recouvrir sa main. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle se loupait à chaque fois : elle n'arrivait pas à accrocher la bande et tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à tenter de la faire tenir était réduit à néant. Mais elle était déterminée, _elle devait y arriver_ car il était hors de question qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie.

L'ouverture de la tente s'ouvrit doucement pour faire apparaître un homme aux cheveux noirs, possédant lui aussi un regard fatigué. En la voyant, il esquissa un sourire triste.

--Ah, tu es là Riza.

Elle releva la tête, mais ne répondit pas et elle essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa main blessée ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme.

--Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

--Rien….

--Tu t'es fait mal, c'est ça hein ? dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie ?

La dénommée Riza serra les dents.

--Je veux pas y aller.

--Mais enfin, c'est stupide !

--C'est facile pour vous de dire ça ! Ils vous diront rien à vous ! Moi, à chaque fois que j'y vais ils se foutent de ma gueule…

--De qui les infirmiers ?

--Non, eux ils ont plutôt pitié de moi. Ce sont les autres soldats, les blessés, ceux qui ont une balle dans le ventre ou qui ont perdu un bras… Je les vois venir : « Oh la petite chochotte s'est cassé un ongle » ou alors « Dégage, l'armée c'est pas fait pou les gamines pleurnichardes ». C'est quoi leur problème ? Je les emmerde, moi…

--Et bah alors ? Si tu t'occupe pas d'eux…

Elle serrait maintenant les poings.

--Mais ils sont tous contre moi !

--Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Riza rapprocha ses genoux près de sa tête pour ne pas voir le visage du soldat à côté d'elle.

--Non, ça ira Monsieur Mustang, si vous venez avec moi, ça va être pire et puis les rumeurs, c'est vraiment gonflant…

Roy Mustang soupira et vit le bandage de la jeune fille qui se défaisait.

--Fais voir ta main.

Riza écarquilla les yeux les yeux.

--Non non, ça ira je vous dis !

--Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Il lui attrapa la main et commença à lui dérouler le bandage doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Riza, quant à elle, avait détourné le visage car elle avait senti le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle ne voulait surtout pas que Roy s'en aperçoive. Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Elle se sentait vraiment bizarre et tout ça juste parce qu'il avait touché sa main. Stupide ou pas, elle retenait maintenant sa respiration dans l'espoir de ralentir les battements de son cœur qui faisait le sprint du siècle, elle aurait l'air maligne si ça s'entendait. Mais le pire c'est que déjà qu'il faisait une chaleur infernale, là c'était le four interne et elle ne pouvait en aucun cas se permettre d'enlever d'autres vêtements pour s'alléger.

Sa main enfin découverte, dévoilant ainsi une écorchure sur le dos qui n'était pas des plus légère, Roy demanda :

--Tu t'es désinfectée ?

Riza fit « non » de la tête.

--Ralalah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Il y a plein de saloperies dans l'air avec tous ces cadavres ! Tu veux choper une gangrène ou quoi ?

En voyant son visage terrorisé, il se calma :

--Bon, t'as une pharmacie ?

--Oui, elle est… fit-elle en se levant mais Roy la coupa.

--Reste assise, j'y vais.

Riza fit la moue, il la considérait vraiment comme une gamine, mais en même temps, elle appréciait qu'il s'occupe d'elle alors elle resta assise et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Il revint devant elle, ouvrit la boîte et en sortit le désinfectant. Ensuite il épongea le produit sur sa blessure. Elle grimaça.

--Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ?

--Je suis maladroite, c'est tout…

Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle compris tout de suite que sa réponse ne le satisfaisait pas. Elle soupira.

--En tirant, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombée du toit de la maison où j'étais, c'est comme ça que je me suis écorchée la main, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas trop haute… En fait j'ai eu beaucoup de chance parce que je me suis retrouvée en face de trois Ishbals et ils ne m'ont rien fait…

Le visage de Roy se crispa mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

--Ils ne sont pas aussi méchants qu'on ne veut le faire croire…

--Il y en a qui n'aurait pas hésité à te tuer sur place.

--Oui, vous avez raison, je devais leur faire pitié.

Roy commença ensuite à lui enrouler le bandage autour de la main. Elle grimaça encore.

--Je te fais mal ?

--Si je n'avais mal que là je me sentirais beaucoup mieux ! fit elle dans un rire sans joie.

En voyant son regard inquiet, elle détourna la tête, se maudissant pour ce qu'elle venait de dire.

--Riza, tu es blessée ailleurs ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

--Que tu n'ailles pas à l'infirmerie pour ta main, ok, mais si c'est plus grave que ça… Réponds- moi ! Si tu souffres dis-le !

Riza sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

--J'en peux plus c'est tout… J'ai des bleus partout, le sable me pique les yeux, j'ai mal aux pieds, ma chaleur me crame le crâne, j'ai pleins de courbatures… Et puis tuer des gens, c'est pas mieux : j'arrive pas à dormir tellement je fais des cauchemars… En réalité j'ai mal partout…

Elle s'essuya les yeux et regarda ses chaussures.

Roy attacha la bande, qui maintenant tiendrait parfaitement. Après plusieurs secondes, il brisa le silence :

--Quand cette guerre sera finie, tu quitteras l'armée.

Riza eut un sourire amer :

--Et pour faire quoi ?

--Je sais pas, trouve un autre métier… Fleuriste par exemple !

--Vous me voyez vendre tranquillement des fleurs après avoir tuer près d'une centaine de personnes !

Il ne répondit pas, elle continua :

--De toute façon j'aime pas les fleurs…

Roy la regarda, étonné :

--Ah bon ?

--Pour moi les fleurs sont associées au cimetière, à la mort…

--C'est sûr que vu sous cet angle…

Nouveau silence.

--Et ben si tu n'aimes pas les fleurs, tu n'as qu'à travailler dans une bibliothèque.

--Parce que vous croyez qu'après avoir passé mon enfance dans une maison bourrée de livres miteux, je vais pouvoir travailler dans un endroit aussi traumatisant ?

--Et une bijouterie ? demanda-t-il en commençant à désespéré.

--Quand ma mère est morte, tous ses colliers et bijoux ont roulé au sol dans un bruit affreux, je ne pourrais jamais oublier…

Roy commença alors à déballer toute une série de métier, mais elle trouvait à chaque fois quelque chose à redire. Dans une dernière tentative, il cria presque :

--Et balayeuse ? Hein ?

--J'suis allergique à la poussière…

Il écarquilla les yeux.

--C'est vrai ?

--Non. Rigola-t-elle.

Roy soupira et alla remettre la pharmacie à sa place.

--Tu es vraiment désespérante…

--Et vous Monsieur, euh non, commandant Mustang, vous allez quittez l'armée ? Je vous vois bien pompier ou facteur.

Même si elle rigolait, elle espérait au plus profond d'elle qu'il quitterait l'armée car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas faire c'était d'avoir à poser des fleurs sur sa tombe.

--Tu connais ma réponse, je resterais à l'armée sûrement toute ma vie.

Riza se renfrogna, mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraître.

--Dans ce cas ne me demandez pas quelque chose que vous ne ferez pas.

--Mais moi, ce n'est pas pareil ! J'ai longtemps réfléchi avant de m'engager ! Alors que toi je suis sûr que tu l'as fait sur un coup de tête, je me trompe ?

--Ça vous regarde pas.

--Si ton père était encore en vie, je suis sûr qu'il ne t'aurait pas laissé entrer dans l'armée.

Elle serra les poings puis se leva pour lui faire face. Son visage exprimait de la colère et de la rancœur. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

--Mon père ne s'est jamais occupé de moi, il ne pensait qu'à son alchimie.

Roy repensa aux dernières paroles de son maître.

--Bien sûr que non, il s'inquiétait pour toi, il…

--Quand on est sur le point de mourir, c'est un peu facile d'avoir des remords… En plus je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'il avait plus peur que je ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

--Pas du tout il…

--Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a dit et je ne veux pas le savoir. le coupa-t-elle.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et se toucha le bas de la nuque.

--J'aurais seulement voulu compter un peu plus pour lui que ce foutu tatouage…

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la tente.

Les yeux de Roy se posèrent sur le sniper posé au sol, il regarda ensuite la jeune tireuse d'élite.

--Riza, pourquoi es-tu entré dans l'armée ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. Comment expliquer sa peur de voir son nom ,Roy Mustang, dans la longue liste des « morts pour leur pays », la nécessité de le revoir, de le revoir _vivant._ Non, on ne peut pas expliquer.

--J'avais besoin d'argent.

--Mais il suffisait de venir me voir à la caserne, je t'en aurais donné !

_« Bonjour, je voudrais voir Monsieur Mustang s'il vous plait » « Je vais le chercher » « Oui ? Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? » « Oh rien je voulais juste vous revoir »_

--Et puis si j'était partit, il fallait m'envoyer une lettre en m'expliquant ta situation !

_Cher Monsieur Mustang, voilà, je vous écrit une lettre parce que je voudrais vous revoir, vivant de préférence. Riza Hawkeye._

--Dépendre de quelqu'un ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on avance dans la vie, non ? Et puis après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je n'allais tout de même pas vous demander de l'argent !

--Mais il y a d'autres moyens de gagner de l'argent ! Regarde ce que tu es obligée de faire maintenant ! fit-il en désignant le sniper.

--C'est pareil pour vous…

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et regarda droit devant lui.

--Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent…

Silence.

Riza vit le gant meurtrier dépasser de la poche de l'alchimiste d'état. Elle afficha un regard triste.

--Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas devenir alchimiste d'état ni enseigner son savoir à n'importe qui…

Elle rapprocha ses genoux de son visage et détourna la tête, de façon à ne pas croiser le regard de l'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

--Des fois… des fois je me demande si j'ai bien fait de vous montrer… Je… je me sens coupable. Tous ces morts…

Roy pris une inspiration.

--C'était sans doute une erreur, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour quoi que ce soit car c'est moi qui voulait savoir, parce que j'en ai pris l'entière responsabilité en devant alchimiste d'état. Et c'est pourquoi je ne peux plus reculer maintenant : il faut que j'atteigne mon but. Si j'abandonne, à quoi aura servie de tuer tout ces gens ? Pour changer ce pays, il faut que je monte en grade et pour ça, je dois exécuter les ordres…

--L'échange équivalent…

--C'est ça…

--Je n'aime pas cette idée, elle est trop cruelle. On dit que le monde est basé sur ce principe mais pourtant, il y a certaines choses que l'on peut obtenir sans sacrifice.

--Ça m'étonnerait.

Riza fronça les sourcils.

--Bah si, il y a bien ça.

Elle semblait plus parler pour elle-même.

--En plus il n'y a absolument rien à sacrifier, enfin, ça dépend des cas, du point de vue aussi et puis… En fait j'y connais rien.

--De quoi ? demanda Roy qui ne comprenait absolument rien à son monologue.

Riza, se rendant compte qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute, tourna au rouge vif et tenta de se défiler.

--Rien, rien…

--Bah si, dis ! Ça m'intéresse !

--Non je vous dis.

Sentant bien qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau, elle décida de prendre la fuite et se précipita vers l'entrée de la tente.

Roy, blessé parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle pouvait bien parler (il était pas alchimiste d'état pour rien après tout) et aussi parce qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état, sauta sur ses jambe et lui attrapa le bras :

--Ah non ! Cette fois-ci tu me réponds, je veux savoir moi !

Riza ne pu ni s'échapper, ni s'expliquer car l'ouverture de la tente s'ouvrit brusquement et une voix fit son apparition :

--Et bah les amoureux ! On passe du bon temps ?

------------------------------------------

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Fallait bien que je coupe quelque part, lol, que du suspense… Mais qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne ? J'vois bien scar qui se ramène pour boire un p'tit thé… XD Pas vous ? Ah… Ou alors ce serait un... shtroumph ! (ça s'écrit comme ça ?) je délire là...**

**Connaissez-vous la plus grande des motivations d'une tarée comme moi pour écrire ? Allez, chuis sûre que vous trouvez facilement**


End file.
